


Of Hoseok, Hyunwoo, and Minhyuk’s Smile (and Extreme Rides)

by momojuusu



Series: Three Way [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: Hoseok and Hyunwoo have been busy for the entire week, so they decide to take Minhyuk to the amusement park to get the beautiful smile back on his face.





	Of Hoseok, Hyunwoo, and Minhyuk’s Smile (and Extreme Rides)

Hoseok loved Minhyuk’s smile. It might sound unfair for Hyunwoo, but it was true. Among all, Hoseok loved Minhyuk’s smile the most. It wasn’t like he didn’t love Hyunwoo’s—no, he loved Hyunwoo, maybe a little head over heels, remembering it took time for Hyunwoo to accept him finally—but Minhyuk was special. Both Hoseok and Hyunwoo agreed that Minhyuk was their little sunshine, and they loved him more than anything.

Hoseok would do anything to see Minhyuk’s smile. Hyunwoo would, too, and that was why they planned today’s trip. It was Hoseok’s idea at first. Minhyuk was a little sad because both Hoseok and Hyunwoo were busy with works. Minhyuk’s latest book had been launched, and he had finished the book signing schedules, so he was free most of the time. The youngest was lonely, and Hoseok felt guilty for it.

Thus he planned it with Hyunwoo. There was one weekend when they didn’t have to worry about works, which meant they could go somewhere, anywhere Minhyuk wanted to go. Hoseok remembered that one day, Minhyuk said he missed spending a day at an amusement park, and going to the park might be a good idea. It would be refreshing, too, and looking at how tired Hyunwoo looked like nowadays, amusement park would be the best place to go.

So, there they were. The spring had just come, and the wind was still a bit cold, but the sun was warm, and it was enough to draw a smile on Minhyuk’s face. The moment they entered the huge park, Minhyuk was jumping in excitement, telling his boyfriends how long it had been since he last went to the park.

“I want to ride everything here!” Minhyuk said cheerfully. “What should we ride first, roller-coaster or Viking?”

Hoseok wasn’t a big fan of extreme rides. His stomach was weak, but he never wanted to admit it. When Minhyuk suggested the rides, Hoseok caught Hyunwoo glancing at him, giving him an “are you okay?” look. Hoseok wasn’t sure if he was okay, but he didn’t want to disappoint Minhyuk. He knew Minhyuk would pout if he refused to go with him and Hyunwoo, so Hoseok could just let the beautiful male drag him here and there.

The first ride they went on was Viking. It was a one ride hell, Hoseok must admit. Minhyuk might not notice how the colors on Hoseok’s face disappeared when they started swinging, but Hoseok was clearly afraid. While Minhyuk shouted in happiness, Hoseok could only scream in agony, and Hyunwoo should hold him once they got off of the ride, or else he would trip upon his own leg.

It didn’t stop there, though. Hoseok should say that Minhyuk _loved_ extreme rides that the next option was the scary roller-coaster. Hyunwoo took his hand and squeezed it in a comfortable way, but it only helped a little. And, again, while Minhyuk jumped off the ride with a happy face—“The double loop was fantastic!” he chirped excitedly—Hoseok needed Hyunwoo to hold him tight.

The third into was the slingshot, and Hoseok finally lost it. He had been on his limit when Minhyuk pulled his hand, wanting him to go for the ride together since the seat was only for two people.

“I’ve been riding this with Hyunwoo multiple times, and now I want to do it with you. Come on, Hoseok, come ooon~” Minhyuk pleaded, and Hoseok, despite his fear, couldn’t say no to the puppy eyes Minhyuk had.

However, as expected, it didn’t turn out good. It was a miracle that Hoseok didn’t pass out when his body was thrown up high to the air, though his legs felt like jelly when they finally stepped back to the ground. His eyes caught Minhyuk’s worried face when he staggered away from the slingshot ride area and threw up in the bushes nearby.

“Hoseok!” Minhyuk ran approaching him, followed by Hyunwoo. They helped him walk to the nearest bench, and Hoseok swore Minhyuk looked like he would cry if he didn’t coax him.

“I’m alright, I’m alright,” Hoseok said, even though in reality he didn’t have enough strength to sit upright and just let Hyunwoo hold him in a secure embrace. “I’m just… my stomach is a bit weak, but I can manage it. Just let me rest for a sec, okay?”

“I’ll get you some water,” Hyunwoo said, making Hoseok—half-heartedly—pulled away from him and leaned against the bench. The oldest among the three got up and went to buy a bottle of mineral water, leaving Hoseok alone with Minhyuk.

Hoseok closed his eyes as he tried to calm down the sickness in his stomach but opened them again when he felt Minhyuk’s head on his shoulder. He lifted his hand and impulsively stroked the auburn hair. “Puppy?” he called his boyfriend softly. “Are you tired?”

Minhyuk shook his head. “I’m upset at myself,” he muttered. “I know you don’t like extreme rides, but I still made you go for it. I only thought of my own happiness and let you suffer.”

Hoseok chuckled. Actually, it wasn’t a big deal. He didn’t mind riding those rides as long as Minhyuk was happy—as long as he could see Minhyuk’s smile. True, he was scared as hell, but when once Minhyuk smiled, the fear was gone and replaced with warm feelings.

But, he still felt bad because now Minhyuk started blaming himself. It wasn’t his intention to make everything become like this. The reason why they went to the amusement park was so Minhyuk could enjoy his day with his boyfriends, not to get sad and mad at himself like this. Thus Hoseok cradled the beautiful face between his palms, thumbs rubbing the cheek gently. The sad expression should go; it didn’t belong there on Minhyuk’s face.

“I’m alright, puppy,” Hoseok said with a soft smile curling on his lips. “As long as you’re happy, then I’ll be okay. Don’t blame yourself. I’m not that weak, anyway. Don’t make it sound like I’m that coward; it hurts my pride.”

His last words managed to make Minhyuk giggle, and Hoseok was relieved. He planted a kiss on Minhyuk’s forehead before letting the younger hugged him, lips pressing on his shoulder.

“Let’s go get ice cream after this, and then we can ride the carousel,” Minhyuk mumbled against the fabric of his shirt.

Hoseok laughed. “You just hurt my pride even more!”

That moment, Hoseok could feel Minhyuk’s lips forming a smile, and he could imagine how beautiful it was.

(Hyunwoo made a face full of disagreement when he knew they would ride the most unmanly ride in this—or any—amusement park. “We’re too old for this. Despite the fact that we all are men, we’re too old for this,” he tried to refuse, but his boyfriends on his sides wouldn’t let him escape.

“I went through hell before this, now is your turn,” Hoseok whispered in his ear before pecking his cheek. “Remember, this is for the sake of Minhyuk’s smile, Hyunwoo. For the sake of Minhyuk’s smile.”

Hyunwoo could only sigh in defeat when his two boyfriends dragged him to the carousel area.

“I should learn how to say no to you two.”)


End file.
